Question: In the right triangle shown, $AC = 5$ and $BC = 5$. What is $AB$ ? A C B 5 5 ?
Explanation: We know $a^2 + b^2 = c^2$ We want to find $c$ ; let $a = 5$ and $b = 5$ So $c^2 = 5^2 + 5^2 = 50$ Then, $c = \sqrt{50}$ Simplifying the radical gives $c = 5\sqrt{2}.$